Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(9.30\times 10^{-2})\times (7.00\times 10^{5})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (9.30\times 7.00) \times (10^{-2}\times 10^{5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 65.1 \times 10^{-2\,+\,5}$ $= 65.1 \times 10^{3}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $65.1$ is the same as $6.510 \times 10$ $ = {6.510 \times 10} \times 10^{3} $ $= 6.510\times 10^{4}$